


Ink splatters and dirty drawings

by unintelligible_mumbling



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 01:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17633849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unintelligible_mumbling/pseuds/unintelligible_mumbling
Summary: If you write on your skin it will appear on your soulmates skin. It’s usually a great way to start to get to know your soulmates. But in your case, you just have inappropriate drawings on your face every time your soulmate gets drunk and falls asleep at a party.-You meet your soulmate in a rather unexpected way. Who would have thought he was the infamous Sirius Black?





	Ink splatters and dirty drawings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ktkatt](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ktkatt).



> Hey, so a bit early this week (for once) 
> 
> I hope I’ll have start writing a fic on Titans within the next few days (if I can find where to start writing *screams*) which is Garfield/Reader. It’s a new series on Netflix and it’s amazing, I would suggest watching it because Oof, it’s great. 
> 
> This is for Ktkatt who asked for some more Sirius/Reader, here you are,
> 
> Hope you enjoy,

Soulmates... it’s an interesting subject, one I didn’t know too much about, other than the fact that whatever I draw on my skin appears on my soulmates and whatever they draw on their skin appears on mine. It would be fine if my soulmate wasn’t such an ass.

This was the sixth time! I had a huge dick draw in on my face! Again! I let out a light growl as I snatched an abandoned quill from my nightstand, scribbling a quick “what the fuck! Get that off my face!” Along my arm. Ink slowly danced along my forearm, forming messy writing. “I’m sorry! I got drunk at a party and woke up with this!” The scribble apologised. “Get it off! I have lessons soon!” I jotted down. 

“(Y/N) you okay?” My roommate, Lily questioned from across the dorm. I turned, a deadpanned look splattered across my (Y/S/C) face. “No, my ass of a soulmate has a dick drawn on his face!” I whined, collapsing back on my bed, to which Lily replied with nothing but laughter. 

“Hey, look it’s disappearing!” The ginger student hollered, after she finished laughing, that is. “Thank God,” I exclaimed, rubbing away the ink on my arm and replacing it with a “thanks.” 

“Come on, you should get ready, you won’t make it to breakfast on time,” Lily suggested as she grabbed her bag. “Okay, I’ll see you down there Lil.” 

-

Most of the day went past rather uneventfully, James asked Lily out a few times, the infamous Marauders pranked Snape as well as a few first years. That was until the end of 5th period, the last lesson of the day, when I walked past a mostly abandoned classroom with a black-haired boy, practically sprawled over the blackboard at the front of the classroom.

“What are you doing?” I questioned, walking slowly towards the boy who froze in shock. He suddenly turned, his dark eyes suddenly latching onto my (Y/E/C) ones. “(Y/N), right?” The class clown questioned, a smirk pulling at the side of his mouth. “Yeah...” I trailed off, not really expecting such a popular boy to know who I was. 

Shaking the thoughts from my head, I pointed back to the board. “What are you doing?” I repeated, drawing his attention back to the chalkboard where rather rude drawings where splattered. 

“You won’t tell will you?” He interrogated, eyes squinting in unvoiced accusation. I strolled up towards him. “It depends,” I replied offhandedly with a smirk whilst inspecting my chipped painted nails. “On what...?” He trailed off, glinting eyes watching me cautiously, his usual smirk replaced with a somehow, even more, daring and wolfish grin. “Will you?” I shot back.

His confuse face slid away when I carefully took the chalk from his calloused hand and bought it up to the board. I thought of this morning, the graphic picture drawn over my cheek and sketched it onto an empty space on the board. 

“Hmm, never took you for a bad girl.” Sirius hummed, slipping the chalk back into his palm to add a little... detail to your drawing. I swear my heart skipped a beat when our fingers touched. It was like electricity running over my palm.

“What on earth is going on in here?!” Mcgonagle exclaimed, the door that I forgot to shut now burst fully open. The echo of Sirius dropping the small slice of chalk to the ground being the only sound throughout the room. 

“I can explain...” Sirius trailed off. “Oh, I’m sure you can Mr Black.” The teacher’s shrill voice chided. “It was me... I asked him to do it.” I weakly lied, for some reason trying to get him out of trouble. “No, it was me. I asked her to help me.” Sirius added. “No, Seriously professor, it was me.” I voice over Sirius. “That sounds very unlikely miss (Y/L/N). The both of you, detention and 10 points from Gryffindor each!... and 20 points for you both... for loyalty to fellow students.” Mcgonagle exclaimed,the last bit said in a mumble. Sirius was her weak point, and he knew it. “Now get that off there.”

-

“I’m sorry about getting you in detention,” Sirius muttered quietly, from the desk in front whilst trying not to get the attention of Mcgonagle who was at the front of the room full of detainees. “It’s okay, I chose to do it.” I shrugged off, a small smile growing on my face at the memory of his confused expression. 

An hour of silently writing lines passed when the idea of writing to my soulmate popped into my head. I jotted down a quick, “hello, are you there?” On the back of my hand before waiting for a few seconds. I grew impatient, deciding just to doodle on my hands, drawing little faces, patterns, flowers and such.

I only realised the small writing on my arm once I ran out of space on my hand. “Yeah, what’s up?” It questioned. “Nothing much, just bored in detention, so do you want to talk?” I squiggled onto my arm. “Tut tut tut. I though you were a good student. What did you do?” It asked, a small laughing face being drawn after it. “I drew a rude picture on my teacher's chalkboard.” I wrote back. 

Sirius suddenly turned sharply in his seat, my pot of ink splashing across my face as it got swept away by his arm suddenly falling onto my desk. I looked at him questionably before my eyes caught the doodles on his right hand. “You!” We both explained, my hand flying to my mouth in shock whilst his jaw dropped to the floor. He recovered surprisingly quickly, his open mouth suddenly turning up at the corners as surged forward, taking me in a hug. “It’s you!” He hollered again, taking my hands in his to inspect the drawing. 

My mouth quirked up at the idea of the boy I had written to every day about anything and everything was the Sirius Black. The boy I knew practically everything yet nothing about was Sirius!

“Sit down! The both of you!” Mcgonagle suddenly snapped from behind. We both turned to her just in time to watch realisation flash over her face. “Oh, Merlins beard you better not corrupt one of my best students.” She sighed, watching their identically ink splattered faces with a small smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my lovelies 
> 
> Tell me what you think?   
> Comments and Kudos appreciated Xx


End file.
